The present invention relates to fitness machines, and in particular fitness machines that constrain a user's feet and/or arms to travel along variable or fixed paths.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions (including treadmills for walking or running in place; stepper machines for climbing in place; bicycle machines for pedaling in place; and other machines for skating and/or striding in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment converts a relatively simple motion, such as circular, into a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. Despite various advances in the elliptical exercise category, room for improvement remains.